In collaboration with Drs. Kostrouchova and Kostrouch (Charles University, Prague) we have identified a protein in C. elegans that is related to Mediator Complex subunit 28, a core transcripitonal regualtor that is conserved in all animals. Previous bioinformatic analyses had mis-identified the MED-28 homolog in C. elegans. The study completed this year identified a novel gene as the most likely Med-28 homolog and demonstrated that loss of of its activity results in several developmental defects. In collaboration with the Hamza Group (Univ of Maryland), we have explored the role of a heme-regulated factor, HRG-7, in whole animal heme sensing and regulation, revealing inter-organ signalling of heme status and contributing to heme homeostasis. In collaboration with Dr. Miwa (retired), we followed up on genetic studies to tease apart stress inducing and sensing pathways that used the transcriptional regulator SKN-1/Nrf2 as the end effector to activate stress-responsive genes.